Tinkers' Construct
Tinkers' Construct is mod created by mDiyo which adds a completely new tool creation system based on part assembly and modifiers. Instead of crafting a tool in a crafting table, Tinker's tools are produced by working materials into parts with the hands or casting them from molten metals and then assembling them into a tool. Following tool assembly, rather than enchantability, these tools have modifiability in the form of a variable number of modifier slots decided by material and slot expansion modifiers. By infusing the tools with numerous resources, players can acheive fine-grained tool and weapon customization. Getting Started , Stencil Table, Part Builder, and Tool Station.]] On every new player's first join, they will by default have a single item in their inventory, a book detailing basic Tinkers' Construct crafting recipes and use - Materials and You, volume one. This book can also be obtained by crafting a piece of paper together with a blank pattern. The recipe is shapeless. The book begins by discussing Oreberry Bushes, and then displays recipes to craft basic Tinker's tool stations and patterns. In order to construct a basic tool, a stone pickaxe, you will need a Stencil Table, Part Builder, and Tool Station. Use the tool station to determine the parts needed for a pickaxe by clicking on the pickaxe icon - in this case, a pickaxe head, tool binding, and tool rod. Vanilla sticks can be used in place of wooden tool rods for no cost to tool properties. Use the Stencil Table to carve Patterns bearing resemblance to the tool parts you need, the binding and pickaxe head, and then the Part Builder to create them. Because one wooden plank is one unit of wood, a half unit of wood is generated on creation of a tool binding. In most cases, half units of material turn out as tool shards, but in the case of wood, the half unit item is a stick - just what we need! Take the parts out of the Part Builder, insert them into the Tool Sation in order, and remove the newly created TInkers' Construct pickaxe (naming it if you so desire, and remembering that the name cannot be changed after fabrication). The Smeltery meeting the minimum requirements to be useful.]]Whilst materials like paper, wood, and stone can be assembled into parts with the part builder, metals like iron and steel cannot be worked with one's hands and must be cast into parts by using the Smeltery. The smeltery is a multi-block structure explained in Mighty Smelting, the third book obtainable in the Tinkers' Construct series (obtainable either by crafting Materials and You Volume 1 into Volume 2 and then again into Mighty Smelting, or by creating your very first Seared Brick block), which is used to melt materials into workable, liquid form. Liquid metals can be melted into shape using Casts, and then assembled in the Tool Station or Tool Forge into tools and weapons. A usable Smeltery requires at least one Smeltery Controller block, one Lava Tank loaded with lava, 18 Seared Bricks, one Smeltery Drain, one Seared Faucet, and a Casting Basin or Casting Table for the creation of blocks or tool parts. In the latter case, use a Casting Table and some Casts to melt metals into tool parts. In a 3x3 square, place Seared bricks, and then one y-coordinate level above that square, in a hollow 5x5 square with the corners missing, place the Smeltery Controller, Lava Tank, Drain, and the seared bricks in any order. Place the Seared Faucet on the Smeltery Drain and the Casting Table one block below the Seared Faucet. Fill the tank with lava and you will be ready to smelt metals into Tinkers' Construct tool parts or create casts. Creating Casts In order to produce ingots or tool parts in a smeltery, casts must first be melted over existing parts or ingots. To create an ingot cast, place a Seared Brick, vanilla Minecraft Brick, or any vanilla or Tinkers' Construct metal ingot on the casting table. Then, melt either two ingots of gold or one ingot of Aluminum Brass in the smeltery and pour the molten metal over the stencil item by right clicking the faucet. The metal will cool into an Ingot Cast, and you can subsequently create metal or seared brick ingots by pouring them into the cast. To retrieve the cast, right click it and then the item used to create it on the casting table. To put it back on the table, right click the table with it. This process must be repeated for each subsequent new tool part needed for additional tools. cast1.png|The Stencil Item|linktext=A Seared Brick on a casting table. cast2.png|Pouring the Metal|linktext=The melted aluminum brass is poured over the brick. cast3.png|Cooling Metal|linktext=The aluminum brass hardens into a cast around the stencil item. cast4.png|A Cast is Created|linktext=The molten aluminum brass becomes a usable Ingot Cast. Modifiers To achieve the greatest level of customization, Modifiers can be added to a tool by using the Tool Station or Tool Forge to combine the pre-existing tool with additional materials. The modifier added depends on the material used in the combination process. There are a grand total of 17 unique modifiers (counting the two different slot expansion modifiers as one and including the IC2-dependent Electric modifier) that can be added to a tool and each adds a different effect (or additional modifier slots). Half of all modifiers can be stacked to produce additional effects at the cost of an additional modifier slot. The Silk Touch modifier cannot be used in conjunction with Luck, and the Auto-Smelt modifier cannot be used with Silk Touch. Some materials naturally imbue modifiers on materials - for example, iron imparts Reinforced I, and Paper imparts Writable, a property which adds modifier slots to anything it is used to create. The modifiers are as follows, with Amount being the number of units of material (Redstone Dust, Diamond item, etc) needed to fill one modifier slot and Effect assuming the slot is full. Trivia *The Smeltery can create any alloy that has been properly registered in the Forge Ore Dictionary. This includes not only Alumite and Manyullyn from Tinkers' Construct, but Bronze from IndustrialCraft2 and Buildcraft as well as Thermal Expansion's Invar and other alloys. *Molten metals not originally from Tinkers' Construct will be measured in the Liquid Dictionary's Millibuckets (with 1000 equal to 1 bucket of molten metal and 144mb equal to one ingot). *Several lava tanks can be attached to a Smeltery for additional lava storage. *Liquid Tesseracts and Waterproof Pipes can be used to automate lava collection. *Vanilla Hoppers and Droppers can be used to automate the smeltery's casting process. *There is a special weapon that is missing from the Tool Forge GUI and Stencil Table. It can only be created by arranging a sword blade and tool rod in the shape of another sword and using a special hand guard the pattern for which can only be obtained in NPC Villages. Category:Tinker's Construct